


Sweet dream

by Elisexyz



Series: Logan twins verse [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Isn't Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Jessica loves her kids. She really, really does.She also happens to think that they are little demons. Lovingly, though.





	Sweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the "Sleep Deprivation" prompt [on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card on Tumblr](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/183053679019/sleep-deprivation-fill-for-the-bad-things-happen). I actually wrote something similar for Flynn and Wyatt alone [a while back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073736/chapters/35172638), but *shrug*. I just like Flynn being involved with the baby Logan(s). Here Wyatt and Jessica have twins.

Jessica loves her kids.

She really, really does. I mean, she turned her whole life around, she walked away from her family and benefactors to ensure their safety, it’s blatant just how much she loves them.

She also happens to think that they are little demons. Lovingly, though.

“They are taking turns,” she groans, trying to get Jamie to go back to sleep already and only managing to make him cry harder. Maybe he’s picking up on her demon-theory and he’s vocalizing his offense at it. Maybe he can read her mind. Because he _is_ a demon.

(And, really, they are time travellers, how much of a stretch _is_ this?)

Sarah is currently silent, blissfully asleep against Wyatt’s chest.

Wyatt, sprawled on the couch like it weren’t the least comfortable piece of furniture in the whole bunker – and that is including that spare bed that they’ve relegated in a corner because it has pieces of metal sticking in the back of  anyone who tries to lay down on it –, raises his bloodshot eyes on her, drawing an heavy sigh.

“They’ve figured that way _they_ can get some sleep at least,” he mumbles, wincing when Jamie delights them with a particularly loud cry.

“Come on, shush,” Jessica mumbles, bouncing on her feet. She kinda wishes that she didn’t have the singing ability of a crow: maybe then she could try a lullaby.

She suppresses a yawn, fighting for her eyes to stay open and getting increasingly frustrated at how heavy her head feels. She’d probably need a cup of coffee – or two –, but aside from the fact that she doesn’t really want to make Wyatt get up when he was busy calming Sarah down up until five minutes ago, if she did get caffeine into her system she wouldn’t even manage to sort of nap during the very small breaks that the twins concede to them.

That being said, she’s exhausted anyway, so she’s still considering it.

“If Rittenhouse jumps tomorrow, I’m getting myself shot,” Wyatt complains, wincing as he pushes himself into a more comfortable – or less uncomfortable, more accurately – position. It’d probably be less of a nuisance if they could stay in their room, but the walls are non-existent in this place, and by staying by the kitchen they are as far away as they can be from the other people trying to get some sleep.

(And not entirely out of selflessness: if there’s at least _someone_ awake during the day, they might have gotten themselves a baby-sitter; Denise often helps, since she sleeps at her own, _silent_ home.)

“You leave me alone with these two, I’m dragging your ass away from hell myself,” she counters. Jamie’s cries are starting to subdue, thankfully – although it’s still too soon to cry victory, experience has taught her.

“Why am I in hell?” Wyatt frowns, offended.

“Because you got yourself killed to avoid parental duties.”

“Uh. Right.”

Jamie seems to have calmed down, and Jessica allows herself a small smile of triumph. Her arms are yelling at her to put him down, but she knows that if she does it now, when he isn’t completely asleep, he’ll start crying once again, so she grits her teeth and resolves to waiting it out a little more.

They spend a few minutes in silence, Jessica discreetly checking if Jamie seems asleep enough to go back to his crib. When she’s positive that he will not start screaming his lungs off once again, she slowly steps towards the crib on the right, carefully manoeuvring him down and holding her breath in anticipation, because there’s a good chance that he’ll start crying once again just to _spite_ her—

But no, he stays asleep.

Thank goodness.

She quickly steps away, a small smile twisting the corner of her lips as she allows herself to be deluded that she’ll get more than two minutes of sleep.

“Wyatt,” she calls, keeping her voice down as she eyes Sarah suspiciously. She’s still asleep. She prays it will last.

Wyatt, who was half-way to sleep already, jumps a little on his seat and grunts something that is probably supposed to be a ‘what?’.

“Give her to me,” she whispers, leaning forward with every intention of putting Sarah back in her crib and then joining Wyatt on the couch as quickly as humanly possible. Of course, Sarah isn’t even in her arms before she starts crying once again.

“Oh, for the love of—” Wyatt mutters, rubbing his face with one hand before dragging himself back on his feet, gesturing to the couch with his head. “Your turn to pretend like you can sleep,” he announces, tiredly.

Jessica drops on the couch, and it’s a statement to how much her body is aching that she kinda finds it _relaxing_.

A few minutes later, when Wyatt is still in the midst of trying to calm their daughter down, Flynn emerges from his room, with his hair comically messed up and squinting at them like it’s probably appropriate at that hour of the night – Jessica hasn’t actually checked the time in a while, and she has no intention to, because knowing would only make it worse: if she doesn’t _know_ , she can still tell herself that it’s only two am.

“Do those two _ever_ sleep?” Flynn grunts, crossing his arms and looking pointedly at the crying baby.

“They take turns,” Wyatt offers. “And believe me, we hate it more than you do.”

How Wyatt still has the energy to snark at him, she isn’t sure, but those two seem to have the ability to always go at each other, even while literally under fire. It’s a gift, really.

“You look like shit,” Flynn offers, delicate as per usual.

Wyatt glares at him, although the effect is probably lessened by the fact that he’s trying to soothe a baby – or a demon, depending on your point of view – back into sleep. “I haven’t slept decently in— I don’t even know, I don’t _want_ to know.”

Flynn gives a long-suffering sigh, glancing at Jessica – who is sprawled on the couch, screw dignity – for a few moments before extending his arms towards Wyatt. “I’ll take over for a while, come on,” he offers, like he doesn’t particularly like the idea but he doesn’t have much of a choice.

“Seriously?” Wyatt asks, sceptical and disturbed at the same time. “Why?” he adds, and Jessica might just _slap_ him for the wariness: you don’t look at the damn gifted baby-sitter in the mouth, especially when said baby-sitter has just manifested in the middle of the night like some sort of miracle.

“Because I’m just that nice, obviously.”

Jessica shoots on her feet in a boost of adrenaline, taking Sarah from Wyatt before he can work out what it is that she’s doing and passing her over to Flynn.

“Yes, _thank you_ ,” she immediately says, under Flynn’s very amused gaze – and she doesn’t care if the guy is an asshole and he’s enjoying her desperation, he can have it all and treasure the memory, she wants to _sleep_.

“Jess—” Wyatt begins, still sceptical, but she glares him into silence.

“We need the sleep,” she announces, resolutely.

And, really, Wyatt can play the ‘untrustworthy’ card with Flynn all he likes, but there isn’t a single person in this bunker by now that hasn’t worked out that their fighting each other has been reduced to a mere show. Jessica even caught the two of them having a late-night heart to heart – or the closest thing to a heart to heart those two emotionally constipated idiots can manage, at least – about fatherhood, while she was about nine-months pregnant, so Wyatt can shut the hell up and just follow her to bed instead of pretending that Flynn isn’t his friend.

“Wake us if you get too tired,” she warns, giving Flynn’s arm a squeeze as a silent thank you.

“Just go get rid of those bags under your eyes, you two look like a pair of pandas,” he replies, waving her away with one hand.

Jessica rolls her eyes, whereas Wyatt snorts.

“’Night,” he mutters to Flynn, before preceding her towards the bedroom – and that’s probably the closest thing to a thank you that they’ll get out of him. 

Wyatt basically faceplants into their bed, and he is little to no help when she tries to slide under the covers. Eventually, they get settled, Jessica’s back thanking her profusely as she feels every muscle in her body beginning to relax.

Wyatt scoots closer, and she turns on her side, pressing her back against his chest and humming contently as she closes her eyes and he wraps his arm around her.

They can still hear Sarah’s faint cries, but they are easy enough to tune out.

“Tomorrow I’m baking him cookies or something,” she mumbles, although she isn’t sure how much of it was understandable, considering that she ended up yawning before she could finish the sentence.

“Maybe day after tomorrow,” Wyatt corrects.

And, actually, sleeping for two days straight sounds like a _wonderful_ idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
